Révolution
by KitKat84
Summary: Suite de "Breaking dawn/Révélation": la vie de famille, les premières bêtises de Renésmée, et comme toujours des ennuis en perspective pour la famille Cullen... Spoilers concernant le tome 4, rating T qui pourra être revu à la hausse.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Révolution (traduction pas du tout littérale par un traducteur désespérant du titre anglais : Darkness)

**Disclaimer :** Non, je ne suis pas Stephenie Meyer. J'aimerais bien, mais non.

**Le mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour et bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fic intitulée « Révolution ». Il s'agit seulement de ma deuxième fic publiée après « Correspondances » et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Cette histoire devrait être beaucoup plus longue que la précédente et se présente sous la forme d'un « cinquième tome jamais paru », parce que je ne voulais pas que la saga Twilight s'achève après « Breaking dawn » ! En vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture.

***

**PROLOGUE**

***

Etrangement, tout le monde avait prédit que le futur serait différent, plus beau, meilleur sans doute. Les gens avaient imaginé des voitures volantes, des appareils sophistiqués capables de cuisiner, d'étendre le linge ou encore de planter un massif de fleurs à leur place.

Et tous ces gens avaient tort. En réalité, le futur n'était pas très différent de leur quotidien. A part quelques avancées significatives, comme le vaccin contre le cancer qui avait été commercialisé l'an dernier ou encore les voitures capables à présent d'atteindre les 400 km/h et qui faisaient la joie de ma belle-famille, beaucoup de choses n'avaient pas changées. A commencer par les gens eux-mêmes. Les guerres étaient toujours présentes, des hommes et des femmes continuaient à mourir bêtement à cause de la drogue et des armes à feu. Le monde, j'en avais conscience, était complètement pourri par l'argent, l'orgueil et l'ivresse du pouvoir.

Et pourtant, à mesure que le danger s'approchait de moi, caché dans l'ombre, je ne pus m'empêcher de me blottir plus encore dans les bras d'Edward.

Car même si ce monde était parfois laid, même si l'immortalité m'avait laissé un goût amer au fond de la gorge, je n'étais pas encore prête à mourir.

Au loin, un clocher sonna les douze coups de minuit, et nos assaillants se mirent en marche.

***

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà pour le prologue, évidemment c'est très court (c'est un prologue !), mais rendez-vous demain pour le premier chapitre !


	2. Routine

**CHAPITRE 1 : ROUTINE**

***

Debout devant la baie vitrée du salon de notre cottage, je regardais le soleil se lever avec une infinie gratitude.

Comment imaginer qu'à peine 24 heures plus tôt, presque toute ma famille et moi-même avions failli mourir à cause d'une incompréhension des Volturi ! A vrai dire, ces six derniers mois avaient été à la fois les plus longs et les plus chargés de toute ma vie. Quel que soit le sens que l'on puisse donner à cette dernière.

A la fin du mois de Juin, j'avais fini le lycée. Personne n'avait compris à l'époque à quel point cette étape avait été importante dans ma vie, car elle avait signifié plus pour moi que pour n'importe qui. Elle avait coïncidé avec la demande en mariage de mon compagnon, mon âme sœur, mon Edward, puis avec notre mariage. Aussitôt la cérémonie terminée, nous avions filé vers l'île d'Esmé pour y célébrer notre lune de miel, scellant ainsi notre amour. Un évènement tout aussi merveilleux qu'effrayant était cependant venu chambouler notre existence, et c'est enceinte d'un fœtus qui grandissait trop vite qu'Edward m'avait ramenée à Forks. J'avais accouché dans une douleur intolérable d'une enfant mi-vampire, comme son père, mi-humaine, et la morsure d'Edward pour me sauver était la seule raison pour laquelle je me tenais debout dans le salon à cet instant précis.

J'étais devenue immortelle, comme je l'avais toujours voulu, pour vivre éternellement auprès de mon mari, et notre fille avait grandi à une vitesse incroyable, tant et si bien qu'aujourd'hui elle aurait pu aisément passer pour une fillette de 1 an, malgré le fait qu'elle soit née trois mois plus tôt. J'avais aimé cette enfant depuis le début, dans mon ventre, quand elle me donnait des coups de pieds susceptibles de me briser les côtes. Elle grandissait si vite que j'avais parfois peur de rater des étapes de son enfance, mais cette inquiétude n'était rien par rapport à celle qui avait animée les Volturi au point qu'Aro, Marcus et Caïus s'étaient déplacés en personne hier, avec toute la garde, pour exterminer ce bébé qu'ils pensaient vampire immortel, ainsi que tout ceux qui l'avaient protégé. Heureusement, nous avions réussi à leur démontrer que Renesmée n'était pas un danger, et ils étaient rentrés en Italie.

Ce matin, ma fille était dehors avec son père, et je les observais tandis qu'Edward lui montrait différents arbres, des insectes et quelques animaux sauvages. Elle avait beau être en avance pour son âge, Renesmée n'en était pas moins une enfant qui avait besoin de découvrir les choses. De temps en temps, elle se penchait vers Edward pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et, effleurant sa joue de sa main, elle lui montrait ce qu'elle avait retenu de ce qu'il lui avait montré. Le visage d'Edward s'illuminait alors et il déposait sur son front un furtif baiser. J'aurais pu passer l'éternité entière à les regarder, je ne me serais pas lassée du spectacle, même si la vitre entre eux et moi semblait être le seul obstacle à un bonheur parfait et absolu.

Mais si je n'étais pas avec eux ce matin, c'était pour une bonne raison : je devais m'atteler à une routine dont j'aurais bien souhaité me débarrasser en étant immortelle, à savoir le rangement. Non pas que le cottage ait été un véritable chantier, mais il me semblait nécessaire de faire du tri dans l'immense penderie, cadeau de ma chère belle-sœur Alice, pour faire un peu de place aux affaires de Renesmée. Ainsi, j'aurais suffisamment de place pour ranger tous les nouveaux vêtements que je comptais lui acheter cet après-midi à Seattle. Ma fille grandissait tellement vite qu'il allait bientôt falloir échanger ses tenues de taille 1 an pour la taille du dessus. Edward avait émis le souhait, la veille au soir, d'offrir à sa fille une poupée, et je voulais également acheter de nouvelles pellicules pour mon appareil photo, afin de pouvoir mitrailler ma fille et créer un album photo de son enfance digne de ce nom.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la penderie et commençai à décrocher tous les cintres de leur support. La pièce était immense, et il allait falloir faire preuve d'organisation. Je n'avais même pas encore posé les yeux sur la plupart des vêtements déposés là par Alice. Heureusement, l'immortalité avait le grand avantage de me doter d'une vitesse hallucinante, et il ne me fallut pour décrocher, ouvrir et poser sur le tas approprié chaque house contenant l'une de nos tenues qu'un douzième de seconde. La plupart étaient les miennes, Alice ayant visiblement eu plus de plaisir à choisir mes robes et mes jupes que les chemises de son frère. Toutefois, je découvris au milieu des nombreux vêtements quelques perles rares, comme une somptueuse robe rouge qui étincelait autant que ma peau pouvait le faire quand elle était exposée au soleil. Je remarquais également avec émotion que la robe que j'avais portée le jour de mon mariage avait été soigneusement protégée et rangée avec le costume dans lequel Edward m'avait dit « oui ». Je décidai de classer les habits par thème, et consacrai donc une armoire entière aux tenues décontractées, tandis que les robes de soirées et les costumes seraient suspendus aux barres qui couraient le long du mur opposé. Un coffre en bois massif décoré par Esmé servirait à entreposer les nouveaux vêtements de ma fille dès ce soir. J'entrepris également de faire le tri dans les chaussures, remisant les escarpins à talons hauts que je ne mettrais sans doute jamais tout en haut de l'armoire. J'avais beau ne plus être maladroite depuis que j'étais immortelle, ces chaussures ne me correspondaient tout simplement pas. Je gardais uniquement quelques paires de baskets et de ballerines à portée de main, et je les alignais au sol avec les baskets et les mocassins d'Edward.

Quand enfin je fus satisfaite de l'état de la pièce, je sortis et descendis les quelques marches du perron. Je ne voyais plus Renesmée ni Edward qui s'étaient éloignés, mais je n'étais pas inquiète, car je les _sentais_. Je sentais leur présence, ou plus encore, je la _ressentais_. Je n'aurais pas bien su expliquer cette sensation, ils étaient à la fois nulle part et partout, ils envahissaient mes pensées, coulaient dans mes veine comme le sang y avait coulé autrefois.

Je fis glisser lentement mon bouclier mental, permettant à Edward de lire mes pensées.

Je lui montrai la dernière vision de la penderie que je venais d'avoir, bien rangée et ordonnée. Il comprit mon message aussi clairement que si je l'avais crié, et quelques secondes plus tard, je perçus un bruit de pas sur ma droite, les feuilles remuèrent imperceptiblement et soudain, ils furent là.

Renesmée lâcha la main de son père et courut vers moi.

- Maman ! s'égosilla-t-elle.

Elle tenait à la main assez de feuilles et de fleurs pour constituer un herbier, mais au lieu de cela, elle les rassembla en un bouquet et me le tendit. Je le pris en souriant et passai ma main dans ses cheveux.

- Merci, ma chérie, répondis-je.

Edward s'approcha de moi et, passant son bras autour de ma taille, m'attira vers lui et m'embrassa avec passion. Comme toujours, je lui rendis son baiser avec ferveur et, trop tôt, je m'écartai de lui.

- Alors, tu en as fini avec la penderie ?

Cette question était purement rhétorique, car je venais de lui signifier que c'était le cas, cependant il me semblait important que nous exprimions tous nos pensées à voix haute pour qu'aucun malentendu de se crée entre nous trois. Ainsi, j'acquiesçai :

- Oui. J'ai bien cru que l'éternité ne suffirait pas à trier tous les vêtements d'Alice.

Edward rit, de son rire cristallin qui me faisait tant chavirer, et je ris à mon tour.

- Allons, Bella, je parie qu'elle a passé des heures à choisir tes robes. Tu ne voulais pas lui gâcher son plaisir ?

Je secouais la tête.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu sais, j'ai même trouvé des tenues de grands couturiers français. Elle t'a acheté au moins trois costumes Armani.

Il sourit à nouveau.

- Pour aller chasser ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Non, le taquinai-je. Pour frimer au volant de ta vieille Volvo.

- D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il alors que je prenais ma fille dans mes bras et que nous commencions à nous diriger vers la maison des Cullen, c'est moi qui conduit pour aller à Seattle.

Je marchais à côté de lui mais ni lui, ni moi n'éprouvions le besoin de courir ou de nous presser. L'éternité avait cela de bon.

- Dis tout de suite que tu n'aimes pas ma façon de conduire.

- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, se défendit-il. C'est juste que nous risquons de mettre trois heures si tu conduis.

Je levai les yeux au ciel puis les reposai sur Renesmée. Elle était confortablement calée dans mes bras, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que bientôt, elle serait trop grande pour y grimper encore. J'aurais certainement eu la force de le faire quand elle aurait atteint l'âge physique de 8 ans, mais cela me semblerait étrange. Je fis une nouvelle fois un calcul rapide dans ma tête. Nahuel avait affirmé qu'il avait atteint sa taille adulte, soit environ une vingtaine d'années, à l'âge de 7 ans, ce qui revenait à dire que (à ce moment-là, je remerciai mon cerveau d'immortelle qui me permettait de faire autant d'opérations à la seconde qu'une calculatrice) ma fille grandissait de deux mois et demi quand il ne s'en écoulait réellement qu'un seul. De plus, Nessie était remarquablement précoce, si bien qu'elle savait à présent marcher et parler, alors qu'elle n'avait physiquement que 7 à 8 mois.

Une partie de moi se rendait compte de l'horreur de la situation. Je voulais voir grandir mon bébé, je voulais partager des choses avec elle, mais dans 7 ans, sans doute moins, elle serait adulte et nous quitterait pour rejoindre Jacob. J'avais vaguement conscience du goût amer que laissait cette information dans ma bouche, mais depuis que les Volturi nous avaient laissé la vie sauve, et depuis que Nahuel nous avait appris que Renesmée n'allait pas mourir quand elle aurait fini sa croissance, je ne pouvais me concentrer que sur cette victoire, et le reste viendrait plus tard.

Tandis que nous approchions de la maison des Cullen, je songeai qu'il serait sans doute plus approprié de garer à présent la Volvo d'Edward et ma Ferrari à côté du cottage, plutôt que de les laisser là. Je fis glisser mon bouclier pour faire part de cette idée à Edward, mais il refusa.

- Les voitures sont d'avantage protégées dans le garage. Et puis, cela nous donne l'occasion de voir nos frères et sœurs, ainsi que Carlisle et Esmé.

Je n'eus rien à redire, mais je notai au passage qu'il avait parlé de « nos » frères et sœurs. Certes, c'est ce qu'ils étaient à mes yeux, mais j'avais du mal à ne pas penser à eux comme à la « famille de mon mari ».

Je fis cependant part à Edward de ma volonté de rappatrier l'ordinateur qui se trouvait chez Charlie, ainsi que son piano, au cottage, ce à quoi il ne s'opposa pas. Tout en parlant, je lui avais montré mentalement qu'il pourrait ainsi enregistrer de nouveaux morceaux et les transférer sur le baladeur MP3 de sa fille, et il sourit à cette idée.

Visiblement, Alice nous avait vu arriver, et elle se tenait debout dehors, souriante. A côté d'elle, son âme sœur Jasper avait l'air tout aussi ravi qu'elle d'être de retour à Forks. Leur absence avait été courte, mais nous avait semblée tellement longue alors que nous nous étions tous trouvés en danger. A travers la baie vitrée du salon, j'aperçus Carlisle et Esmé assis sur le canapé et plongés dans une passionnante discussion avec Huilen et Nahuel. Nul doute que mon beau-père devait les harceler de questions, curieux qu'il était de tout savoir sur les enfants d'humains et de vampires. Edward m'indiqua à voix basse :

- Rosalie et Emmett sont partis chasser.

Il était certainement parvenu à cette conclusion en lisant dans l'esprit de l'un d'eux. Personne ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

- Alice voulait nous accompagner à Seattle mais Jasper l'a convaincue que nous avions besoin d'un peu de temps tous les trois, seulement tous les trois.

Je hochai la tête. J'aimais énormément Alice, mais j'avais en effet envie de passer un après-midi tranquille avec mon époux et ma fille.

A notre vue, Carlisle et Esmé, ainsi que leurs invités, stoppèrent leur discussion et se levèrent pour nous accueillir à leur tour. Alice fut la première à m'enlacer.

- Oh, Bella, comme tu m'as manqué !

Je la laissai s'emparer de Renésmée et lui coller une bise sur chaque joue.

- Et toi, princesse, comme tu as grandi ! Elle va avoir besoin de nouveaux vêtements bientôt.

Je grimaçai.

- N'insiste pas, Alice, la tempéra Edward. Bella veut choisir elle-même les vêtements de Nessie.

Alice éclata de rire et je compris qu'elle n'était pas vexée. Au contraire, elle avait d'autres idées en réserve.

- Tu sais, Edward, je me disais l'autre jour que nous n'avions même pas organisé de fête pour la naissance de ta fille.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, et elle fit une dernière tentative :

- Ou alors une fête pour la victoire de Bella contre les Volturi.

Le grognement qui sortit de ma gorge déclencha l'hilarité générale, et Alice n'insista pas.

- Vous allez toujours à Seattle ? demanda Carlisle à son fils.

- Oui.

- Avant que vous ne partiez, est-ce que je peux…

Il n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase que mon mari hochait déjà la tête. Il connaissait la question avant même qu'elle ne lui ait été posée.

Carlisle prit Renésmée des bras d'Alice et la posa par terre.

- Je vais te mesurer, ma chérie, expliqua-t-il à ma fille alors qu'il sortait un mètre de couturier de sa poche pour joindre le geste à la parole.

Renésmée ne broncha pas, toute habituée qu'elle était à être régulièrement mesurée depuis son enfance. Il ne fallut guère plus de deux secondes pour prendre la mesure de son tour de tête, de poitrine et de hanche, et la toiser de bas en haut. Esmé déposa délicatement au sol un pèse personne, et Renésmée grimpa dessus sans rechigner.

- 9 kg ! annonça ma belle-mère après que l'aiguille se fut stabilisée.

Carlisle sortit un petit carnet de sa poche et y nota tout.

- Elle mesure 75 cm pour 9 kg, ce qui correspond à un bébé moyen de 8 mois, nous expliqua-t-il.

- C'est bien ? demanda ma fille en levant sur son grand-père des yeux anxieux.

- Très bien, ma chérie, la rassura-t-il.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Mes calculs s'étaient révélés exacts, Renésmée grandissait comme je l'avais prévu. Elle me prit la main, impatiente.

- On va faire des courses ?

- Oui, répondis-je distraitement.

Nous prîmes congé de notre belle-famille et de nos invités et nous dirigeâmes vers le garage. Edward souleva d'un geste gracieux la housse de protection de sa Volvo et la plia avec autant de facilité que si elle avait été un simple mouchoir en papier. Sa dextérité me fit sourire.

Je me penchais sur la banquette arrière pour attacher Renésmée à son siège. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu rester sur mes genoux, car nous n'aurions jamais aucun accident tant qu'Edward serait au volant, mais je voulais éviter d'attirer l'attention d'éventuels policiers sur la route, alors je l'attachai comme n'importe quelle fillette de son âge. Penchée sur elle, je lui répétai les consignes que je lui avais déjà données le matin même quand nous avions parlé de cette virée à Seattle.

- N'oublie pas, chérie, quand nous serons dans le magasin, tu devras rester dans mes bras ou dans ceux de papa. Tu ne dois en aucun cas montrer que tu sais marcher. Tu ne dois pas non plus nous parler, si tu veux nous dire quelque chose tu n'auras qu'à nous le montrer en nous touchant.

Elle leva vers moi des yeux inquiets et effleura mon menton. « Pas normal », pensait-elle. Je tentai de la rassurer.

- Bien sûr que si, ma chérie, tu es une petite fille normale. Mais ces gens, là-bas… ils ne comprendraient pas ce que tu es.

« Pourquoi ? », me demanda-t-elle de la même façon.

Des larmes avaient envahi ses yeux et je les essuyai avec mon pouce.

- Ils ne savent pas que tu es spéciale, ils ne comprendraient pas. Mais nous (je fis un geste nous englobant Edward et moi), nous savons, et nous t'aimons telle que tu es. Nous t'aimons plus que tout au monde.

Je pris son pendentif et le retournai pour lui montrer l'inscription. « Plus que ma propre vie ». Elle hocha la tête pour me rassurer, mais je vis bien qu'elle n'était qu'à moitié convaincue.

Je me redressai et montai à l'avant de la voiture à côté d'Edward.

Nous démarrâmes à toute vitesse et bientôt, la maison des Cullen ne fut plus qu'un minuscule point noir dans le rétroviseur. Avant de quitter Forks, il me sembla apercevoir Jacob, couché le museau dans les pattes sur le bord de la route, à moitié caché par la forêt.

***

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci beaucoup à tous, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de reviews pour le simple prologue ! J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Le prochain chapitre ne viendra sans doute pas aussi rapidement, je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par jour, mais je vais essayer de poster régulièrement pour ne pas vous faire trop languir.


	3. Seattle

**CHAPITRE 2 : SEATTLE**

***

Nous roulâmes en silence vers Seattle. La neige était de moins en moins présente à mesure que nous nous éloignions de Forks. J'étais préoccupée par l'inquiétude de Renésmée, et visiblement Edward l'était aussi. Je regrettai un instant l'absence de Jasper. Il aurait été en mesure de nous rassurer tous avec son aura apaisante. Je lançai des coups d'œil fréquents dans le rétroviseur et finis par constater que ma fille avait cessé de pleurer et était à présent endormie.

- C'est normal qu'elle s'inquiète, tenta de me rassurer Edward après plus de vingt minutes de silence.

J'eus l'impression qu'il venait de prononcer cette phrase plus pour se rassurer que pour _me_ rassurer, aussi je ne répondis rien. Je me contentai de poser une main sur son bras.

- Moi-même, j'ai eu du mal au début à comprendre ce que j'étais devenu, pourquoi je n'étais plus… humain.

Le dernier mot lui avait visiblement coûté et je baissai la tête.

- Comment une petite fille de son âge, aussi précoce soit-elle, pourrait-elle comprendre quoi que ce soit à notre situation ? continua-t-il.

- Elle comprend beaucoup plus de choses que nous ne pouvons l'imaginer, soufflai-je.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il. C'est juste que… ça me fait mal de la voir souffrir. Elle n'a pas choisi d'être comme ça…

Je le coupai :

- Toi non plus, Edward. En réalité, je suis la seule à avoir fait ce choix. Aucun d'entre vous n'a voulu…

- Mais nous avons eu une vie avant de devenir vampires. Nous avions…

- Nos vies sont bien meilleures depuis que nous sommes immortels ! m'écriai-je, au risque de réveiller la petite. Je n'ai jamais regretté un seul instant le choix que j'avais fait, et toi non plus !

Son beau visage s'assombrit.

- Tu sais, Bella, je ne pensais jamais avoir d'enfant, et ça me convenait très bien parce que j'imaginais que je pourrais être heureux pendant l'éternité entière avec toi, même quand je ne te connaissais pas encore, car je _savais_ que je te rencontrerais un jour. Mais depuis que Renésmée est parmi nous, je… j'ai revu mes priorités. Tu n'es plus l'unique priorité à présent, j'espère que tu le comprends.

Je lui souris faiblement et le rassurai :

- Bien entendu. C'est pareil pour moi. Avant, il n'y avait que toi. Maintenant, il y a toi et Renésmée.

- Le fait qu'elle soit à moitié vampire et qu'elle grandisse si vite va la priver de ce qui fait une enfance normale. Elle ne pourra pas aller à l'école, pas avoir d'amis. Elle n'aura pas…

- De cours de biologie ? suggérai-je.

Il sourit à cette allusion à notre cours préféré, celui pendant lequel nous avions été ensemble au lycée, mais rapidement son visage reprit un masque dur.

- Oui, par exemple.

Je soupirai en silence. Edward avait raison, je le savais. Notre fille ne serait jamais comme les autres. Pendant les premiers mois de sa vie, j'avais évité d'y penser parce que les Volturi nous menaçaient et que l'organisation de notre défense nous prenait tout notre temps, mais à présent qu'ils étaient partis mon cerveau avait tout le loisir de se préoccuper de ce problème.

- Prenons chaque jour comme il vient, dis-je. Si l'enfance de notre fille doit être courte, alors autant en profiter au maximum.

Edward hocha la tête alors que nous entrions dans Seattle.

***

Il y avait beaucoup de monde au centre commercial et nous tournâmes un bon moment avant de trouver une place de parking. Le verglas était tenace mais Edward savait si bien conduire que la voiture resta dans sa trajectoire. Renésmée se réveilla doucement et je tendis un bras vers l'arrière pour caresser sa main. Elle m'interrogea par la pensée : « Nous sommes arrivés ? »

- Oui, nous sommes arrivés, Nessie, répondis-je.

Je fouillai dans mon sac tandis qu'Edward se garait et sortis une paire de lunettes de soleil que j'enfilai malgré le ciel nuageux. Edward avait déjà fait le tour de la voiture et me tenait la portière. Je sortis en lui souriant, et la chaleur que je lus sur son beau visage me réchauffa. Je pris Renésmée dans mes bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le plus grand des magasins.

Il s'agissait d'un immense supermarché dans lequel se trouvait une galerie marchande conséquente. Sur le parking, des centaines de personnes poussaient leurs caddies ou portaient leurs sacs de courses en papier sans se douter qu'ils marchaient à quelques pas d'un couple de vampires. Des vampires se nourrissant de viande animale, mais des vampires tout de même.

Un homme frôla mon coude tandis que je me frayais un passage, un bras tenant Renésmée et l'autre sous celui de mon mari. Je sentis son odeur, j'entendis son cœur palpiter, et soudain ma gorge s'assécha et j'eus soif. Le choc me pétrifia. Je retins ma respiration et me concentrai sur le magasin au loin, et la soif se dissipa un peu. La main de ma fille effleura mon cou, confirmant ce que je craignais.

« Soif ».

Edward et moi perdîmes notre sourire au même moment et nos regards se fixèrent sur Renésmée. Mon mari se pencha vers elle :

- Je sais que c'est dur, chérie, mais il faut que tu résistes.

Ma fille insista :

« Faim. »

- Elle a mangé ce matin, dis-je à Edward d'une voix blanche, de plus en plus inquiète.

Elle n'avait jamais été entourée d'autant d'humains en même temps. Peut-être cette virée était-elle une erreur, il aurait fallu commencer par des magasins plus petits.

Edward serra un peu plus mon bras.

- Maintenant que nous sommes là, nous n'allons pas faire demi-tour. J'ai confiance en elle, elle peut y arriver, me chuchota-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et nous reprîmes notre route. Il m'était difficile de réfléchir car la foule se faisait de plus en plus compacte autour de nous et ma propre soif revenait régulièrement à l'assaut.

Edward se pencha à nouveau vers Renésmée :

- Attends encore un peu, attends quelques minutes, ça va aller.

Renésmée acquiesça et enfouit son visage dans ma poitrine. Elle ne voulait plus sentir cette odeur et contrairement à moi, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de respirer.

Je pense que si mon cœur avait encore battu à ce moment-là, il se serait magistralement emballé.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la galerie marchande et Edward m'indiqua des toilettes de la tête.

- Va aux toilettes avec Renésmée et mets tes lentilles. Ne sortez pas avant que je ne sois venu frapper à la porte.

Je l'interrogeai du regard mais il avait lâché mon bras et commençait déjà à s'éloigner de nous. Je le vis filer dans la foule et disparaître. Une boule se forma au fond de ma gorge irritée et je serrai Nessie contre moi avant de m'engouffrai dans les toilettes.

A l'intérieur, deux personnes faisaient déjà la queue. Personne ne s'étonna que je garde mes lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur. Ils devaient me prendre pour une aveugle.

Dans cet espace restreint, ma soif se calma un peu et je sentis que ma fille se détendait elle aussi. Nous patientâmes prudemment et quand les toilettes pour handicapés se libérèrent, les personnes devant nous nous firent signe de passer en priorité. Je les remerciai et entrai avec ma fille. Dès que le verrou fut repoussé derrière nous, je la déposai par terre. Elle sautilla quelques instants, heureuse de se dégourdir enfin les jambes. J'enlevai mes lunettes noires et sortis les lentilles de mon sac.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demandai-je à voix basse à Renésmée (la porte comportait une ouverture en haut et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un puisse nous entendre).

- Bien, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Je logeai une des deux lentilles sur mon œil gauche et grimaçai. Ma vision s'altérait terriblement quand je devais les porter.

- Nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps, promis-je. Juste le temps de faire quelques achats et nous serons de retour à la maison.

- J'ai faim. Et soif.

Je me concentrai sur ma deuxième lentille puis, quand elle fut en place, je pris une grande inspiration et m'accroupis pour me mettre à hauteur de Renésmée.

- Je sais, ma puce. Il faut juste que tu tiennes un tout petit peu…

Un coup frappé à la porte m'interrompit et je sentis l'odeur d'Edward. J'entrebâillai la porte et le fis entrer rapidement. Heureusement, plus personne ne faisait la queue dehors et je n'eus pas à affronter de regards suspicieux.

Edward tenait à la main un sac plastique dont l'odeur ne laissait aucun doute sur son contenu.

- C'est de la viande, affirmai-je.

- Oui, répondit-il. De la viande crue, je viens de l'acheter au rayon boucherie. Elle n'est pas aussi chaude que celle prélevée sur un animal vivant, mais elle devrait suffir.

Notre fille tira sur le sac et Edward le lâcha pour qu'elle puisse se servir. Je soupirai.

- J'espère que ça suffira… murmurai-je.

- Tu devrais en manger un peu aussi, me dit-il en évitant de me regarder.

- C'est bon, je résiste bien.

- Bella, il y a encore plus de monde à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Je t'en prie, mange un peu, insista-t-il.

Je rendis les armes et me servis à mon tour. La viande était glacée et dure. Je ne mangeai pas de bon cœur, mais je me forçai pour faire plaisir à Edward. De son côté, Nessie s'était assise à même le sol et mordait à pleines dents dans une tranche de steak. Si je n'avais pas été aussi nerveuse, la situation m'aurait fait rire. Nous étions tous les trois dans des toilettes pour handicapés (plus vastes que les autres et équipées de leur propre miroir et lavabo, mais des toilettes tout de même), ma fille et moi en train de dévorer de la viande crue pour ne pas être tentées de sauter sur l'un des clients.

- Nous avons fait une erreur en venant ici, réussis-je à prononcer entre deux bouchées.

- Bella, m'implora-t-il à voix basse, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Personne ne va mourir aujourd'hui.

- C'est Alice qui te l'a dit ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu crois que j'aurais accepté cette ballade si j'avais eu un seul doute ?

Il sourit et me pris dans ses bras. Je me laissai faire, un peu rassurée. Par terre, Renésmée finit son repas improvisé et nous regarda. Je lui tendis la main et l'attirai vers nous. Je serrai ma famille dans mes bras un long moment avant de repartir.

***

Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour entasser dans un panier quelques pellicules, des albums photos et une poupée ancienne achetée au rayon jouets. Renésmée insista pour prendre également un puma en peluche taille réelle. Je protestai pour la forme mais Edward, qui ne pouvait rien refuser à sa fille, céda rapidement et me fit remarquer avec amusement à quel point la peluche ressemblait à un vrai. Toute inquiétude avait disparue et il jubilait à présent. Son enthousiasme commença à déteindre sur moi. Je n'avais pas été aussi insouciante depuis très longtemps. Sous les lumières artificielles du supermarché, ma vie me sembla soudain plus légère, et mes inquiétudes du matin s'estompèrent peu à peu. Après tout, Alice n'avait rien vu, ce qui était très rassurant

La viande crue avait éloigné la soif, et Renésmée ne s'était pas plainte une seule fois depuis que nous étions sortis des toilettes. Nous avions voulu nous assurer qu'il n'y aurait personne dans la queue pour pouvoir sortir sans être vus, ce qui nous avait pris une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Après avoir payé nos achats, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'une des boutiques de la galerie marchande, spécialisée dans les vêtements pour enfants. Edward portait notre fille dans ses bras et j'étais encombrée par l'énorme puma. J'imaginai déjà les réflexions d'Emmett à ce sujet quand nous serions rentrés à la maison.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la petite boutique. Elle était presque vide, et une vendeuse vint immédiatement à notre rencontre. Elle était assez âgée et son visage couvert de ride respirait la bonté. Elle nous proposa de poser nos achats sur le comptoir et je me débarrassai avec bonheur du puma géant.

- Que cherchez-vous exactement ? nous demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix était beaucoup plus grave et chaude que ce à quoi nous nous serions attendus. Je vis Edward hésiter et je débitai sans remords un mensonge inventé de toute pièce :

- Des vêtements pour enfants. Nous avons plusieurs enfants entre 8 mois et 5 ans, et il nous faudrait une nouvelle garde-robe pour chacun d'eux.

- Des filles ? Des garçons ? nous interrogea-t-elle.

- Uniquement des filles.

- Les petites ne récupèrent pas les affaires des grandes ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Notre maison à brûlé, la coupa Edward.

La vendeuse parut sincèrement désolée puis se tourna vers Renésmée :

- C'est la petite dernière ?

Nous hochâmes la tête et Renésmée émit un babillage inarticulé digne d'un enfant de 8 mois. Je me retins d'éclater de rire et me demandai où elle avait bien pu apprendre à faire ça.

Ma fille était également très fière d'elle et arborait un grand sourire. La vendeuse ne parut pas remarquer qu'elle était peut-être un peu trop éveillée pour son âge et nous fit signe d'avancer vers un rayon.

- Alors, voyons ce que nous avons pour cette petite… Tu rentreras facilement dans du 1 an, n'est-ce pas trésor ?

Renésmée hocha la tête sans se départir de son sourire. Je la fusillai du regard le plus noir possible. Elle n'était pas _censée_ comprendre ce que cette femme lui disait, et encore moins lui répondre !

Edward ne sembla pas remarquer notre manège et indiqua à la vendeuse quelques robes, chemisiers et pantalons. Le choix fut vite fait car lorsque nous hésitions entre deux modèles, Edward finissait invariablement par trancher en disant que nous prenions les deux.

- Vous êtes de très jeunes parents, fit remarquer innocemment notre vendeuse.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

- Nous adorons les enfants, lâcha Edward.

Son ton laissait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aborder ce sujet et la femme se tut. J'avais l'impression que nous nous enfoncions dans les mensonges et cela me mettait mal à l'aise.

Tandis que nous entassions dans un panier suffisamment de vêtements pour que Renésmée puisse en changer chaque jour, le magasin se remplit et peu à peu, et les clients devinrent si nombreux qu'il fallait se bousculer pour accéder aux rayons. C'était l'heure de pointe, et bientôt chaque client qui passa la porte devint un appel insistant de ma soif qui se réveillait. Renésmée aussi la ressentait, et trop tôt, elle me le fit savoir. Je lançai un regard paniqué à Edward et celui-ci convainquit la vendeuse que nous avions besoin de faire essayer une robe à notre fille dans la cabine d'essayage. Nous croisâmes une jeune femme qui tenait en laisse un petit chiot. Renésmée, attirée par l'odeur du sang, approcha sa main du cou de la femme mais Edward l'écarta fermement.

Dès que le rideau fut tiré derrière nous, Renésmée se saisit du sac plastique contenant le reste de la viande. Je fis face à Edward et il m'attira contre lui.

- C'est bientôt fini. Nous allons payer et partir, dans moins de cinq minutes nous serons dans la voiture, en route vers la maison.

Je me serrai dans ses bras. J'avais beau être le nouveau-né vampire le plus prometteur qu'il ait jamais connu, je commençai à sentir ma volonté s'effriter. J'avais besoin de sentir l'air frais, de ne plus avoir dans les narines cette odeur de sang frais. Renésmée avait été exceptionnellement forte, mais j'avais peur que ce soit trop pour une petite fille de son âge. Je fis glisser mon bouclier pour permettre à Edward de comprendre mes peurs, et il me berça doucement contre son torse. Je fermai les yeux, la tête appuyée contre son épaule, et repris le contrôle de moi-même. Je quémandai un baiser qu'il me donna sans hésiter. Ses lèvres emprisonnèrent les miennes avec passion, et je plaçai mes deux mains sur ses joues pour l'attirer encore plus vers moi.

Notre étreinte aurait pu durer quelques secondes encore si une voix de femme ne s'était pas élevée derrière le rideau de la cabine d'essayage.

- Kiki ? Kiki, où es-tu, mon bébé ?

Instinctivement, je baissai les yeux et découvrit avec horreur que Renésmée n'était plus à mes pieds. Elle s'y trouvait quelques instants plus tôt, où était-elle passée ? Je levai les yeux vers Edward et vit sur son visage le reflet de ma propre panique. Sans perdre un instant, nous tirâmes le rideau et sortîmes de la cabine au pas de course. Nos regards parcoururent la pièce sans tomber sur Nessie. Edward me poussa vers la droite et partit en courant vers la gauche. Je trébuchai entre les rayons, bousculant les clients au passage, et m'époumonai :

- Renésmée ?

De l'autre côté du magasin, j'entendis Edward faire de même. Les clients se tournèrent vers nous sans comprendre vraiment l'urgence de la situation. Des enfants perdus, il devait y en avoir tous les jours dans ce magasin, et il suffisait juste de les ramener à l'accueil pour qu'ils soient retrouvés par leurs parents. Mais Renésmée tiendrait-elle jusque là ?

Nos appels se mêlèrent à ceux de la jeune femme que nous avions croisée en allant vers les cabines d'essayage. Elle avait visiblement perdu son chiot. Décidemment, ce magasin était un véritable piège, avec ses coins et ses recoins. La vendeuse me regarda et son air rassurant me donna la nausée. Je sentais poindre l'hystérie. Où était ma fille ?

Je soulevai une par une chacune des robes suspendues à des cintres le long du rayon le plus proche des cabines. Renésmée n'était cachée sous aucune d'elle. Mes mains se mirent à trembler.

A chaque pas que je faisais, la panique grandissait un peu plus. Avait-elle décidé de se cacher pour nous embêter ? Avait-elle suivi quelqu'un ? Avait-elle… Je fermai les yeux. _Pas ça, pas ça_…

Ayant fait le tour de la boutique, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Edward. Sans comprendre vraiment ce qui m'arrivait, je cavalai à sa suite entre les cabines d'essayage. Je soulevai un à un les rideaux, déclenchant au passage quelques exclamations choquées quand les cabines étaient occupées.

Lorsque nous écartâmes le rideau de la dernière cabine, nous sûmes que ce que nous craignions le plus était arrivé.

Assise par terre, Renésmée serrait les dents sur la jugulaire du chiot, nappant de sang le sol immaculé. L'animal avait déjà cessé de respirer et ma fille arracha sans arrière pensée un morceau de viande gros comme un poing.

Edward prit Nessie dans ses bras et me la donna. Ma fille grogna de mécontentement et tenta d'attraper le chiot pour l'emmener, mais je l'en empêchai.

- Prends-la et sors. Je m'occupe du reste, me souffla mon mari.

Je ne bronchai pas et, ma fille serrée contre moi pour cacher les traces de sang qui maculaient ses vêtements, je quittai au pas de course la petite boutique.

Je vis Edward payer en liquide l'intégralité de nos achats. Il n'attendit même pas que la vendeuse place les habits dans un sac, il lui prit le plastique des mains et y jeta les habits sans ménagement, sans même les plier. Le sac sous un bras et le puma en peluche sous l'autre, il marmonna un bref « au revoir » à la vendeuse interloquée et me rejoignit à toute vitesse. Ni lui ni moi n'ouvrîmes la bouche tandis que nous marchions le plus vite possible vers la sortie en essayant de ne pas paraître suspects.

Alors que nous allions quitter la galerie marchande, mon ouïe surdéveloppée me permit d'entendre un cri d'horreur indiquant qu'une jeune femme venait de retrouver son chiot.

***

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci, MERCI pour toutes vos reviews suite à la publication du premier chapitre. Cette fic n'existe que parce que vous êtes là pour la lire !

Merci à Nyah-Cullen, qui a mieux suivi que moi la fin des évènements de « Révélation ». J'ai fait les modifications nécessaires. Je m'excuse également auprès d'Emmett dont j'ai accidentellement mal orthographié le prénom (je tiens à accuser pour cette erreur le correcteur automatique de Word qui veut sans arrêt remplacer son nom par « émietter »… pauvre Emmett !).

A très bientôt, en espérant que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre.


	4. Inquiétude

**CHAPITRE 3 : INQUIETUDE**

***

Je me retins pour ne pas envoyer un coup de poing à Emmett quand il s'assit près de moi et me demanda pour la dixième fois avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

- Rappelle-moi ce que vous faisiez avec Edward pour ne pas remarquer que la petite était partie manger du chien ?

Comme je l'avais prédit, mon beau-frère avait tout de suite adoré le puma et il s'était amusé à le lancer d'un bout à l'autre du salon comme une balle de base-ball, avant de simuler une partie de chasse qui s'était terminée lorsque, hilare, il avait planté ses crocs dans la jugulaire de l'animal en peluche.

Apparemment, lui et son frère n'étaient pas trop bouleversés par l'incident du magasin, contrairement au reste de la famille.

- C'était juste un chiot, Bella, m'avait dit Jasper en me tapant sur l'épaule. Personne n'est mort et surtout, notre secret n'a pas été ébruité. Ce qui signifie : pas de Volturi. C'est le principal.

- Jasper…

- Détends-toi, Bella, m'avait-il coupée. Nessie est encore très jeune, c'est normal qu'elle ne sache pas se maîtriser.

Jasper était celui qui avait eu le plus de mal à réfréner ses envies de sang humain lorsqu'il avait rejoint la famille, il était donc normal qu'il soit le plus à même à comprendre ce que vivait Nessie en ce moment. Ma fille devait se sentir aussi mal que lui lorsqu'il m'avait attaquée le soir de mon anniversaire quelques années plus tôt. Il avait rapidement quitté le salon pour rejoindre Alice et Edward.

Ce dernier, qui avait réussi à garder son calme pendant tout le trajet du retour, avait explosé dès son arrivé à la maison et s'en était pris violemment à Alice, qu'il avait accusée de ne pas avoir su prédire l'incident. Alice s'était vexée et était partie s'isoler dans sa chambre. Edward était avec elle depuis plus d'une demi-heure pour s'excuser.

Rosalie avait gardé un air impassible pendant que je racontais mon histoire, mais Carlisle et Esmé n'avaient pas caché leur inquiétude.

Jacob, qui s'était invité car tout ce qui concernait Renésmée le concernait également, avait fait la grimace et Emmett s'était moqué de lui en lui disant qu'il aurait mieux valu que Nessie ne s'habitue pas trop au goût du chien… dans son intérêt.

Je sentis la main de Carlisle effleurer mon bras tandis qu'il essayait une nouvelle fois de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

- Tu es certaine que la propriétaire du chien n'a pas fait le lien avec vous ?

Je soupirais.

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Elle a peut-être cru qu'il avait été tué par un autre chien, me rassura Rosalie sans se départir de son air impassible.

Elle était debout et nous tournait le dos, absorbée dans sa contemplation du paysage derrière les baies vitrées. Emmett eut un petit rire.

- Oui, bien sûr, Rose, dans une cabine d'essayage.

Rosalie tourna la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir, et il redevint sérieux. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Jacob faisait les cent pas dans le salon et je mourrai d'envie de lui demander de s'asseoir. J'étais tendue, à fleur de peau. Contre ma poitrine, Renésmée s'était enfin endormie. Pendant tout le trajet du retour, elle n'avait cessé de tendre la main vers moi pour s'excuser. « Pardon, maman, » avait-elle répété encore et encore. Je l'avais rassurée : je n'étais pas en colère contre elle mais contre moi-même. J'avais surestimé ses forces, j'aurais dû la protéger, elle n'aurait pas dû vivre ça. Je passai distraitement une main dans ses cheveux tout en fixant les baies vitrées. J'avais envie de rentrer au cottage.

- Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, Bella, reprit Carlisle. Je préfère savoir qu'elle s'est attaquée à un chiot plutôt qu'à un bébé dans une poussette.

Esmé et Rosalie hochèrent la tête pour acquiescer et je fermai les yeux en soupirant. Il avait raison. Il n'y avait pas grande différence entre les pumas ou les biches que nous chassions et ce chiot dont Renésmée s'était abreuvée. Sa propriétaire finirait par s'en remettre, je l'espérais. Je devais admettre que ma fille était encore jeune et que ni elle ni moi ne pouvions tout contrôler.

Jacob était toujours en train de faire les cent pas autour de la table, se rongeant les ongles. N'y tenant plus, je l'implorai :

- Jacob, s'il te plait, assieds-toi.

Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui comme s'il venait seulement de se rendre compte de la présence des autres.

- Il faut que je te parle.

- Nous sommes en train de parler, répondis-je de façon un peu sèche.

Je m'en voulus de lui parler sur ce ton, mais j'étais trop tendue pour avoir une voix normale.

- Dehors, Bella. Juste toi et moi.

Comme j'hésitai, il insista :

- S'il te plait ?

Je levai un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension, mais décidai d'obéir. Je fis glisser Nessie dans les bras tendus de Rosalie et me levai pour suivre Jacob sur le porche de la maison. Aussitôt que la porte fut refermée derrière nous, Jacob se tourna vers moi.

- Je m'inquiète pour Renésmée.

Toujours aussi sarcastique, je répondis :

- Quel scoop.

Jacob fit la grimace mais continua :

- Je ne pense pas que c'était une bonne idée de l'emmener au centre commercial avec vous. C'était idiot.

Je levai la main pour l'interrompre :

- Merci, j'avais compris. Je ne suis pas complètement débile, je sais que nous avons fait une erreur, cela ne se reproduira pas.

- C'est juste que…

Il s'interrompit et me regarda sans oser finir sa phrase. Je soupirai :

- Crache le morceau, Jacob.

- C'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr que vous, enfin, Edward et toi… que vous sachiez comment élever Nessie.

J'eus le souffle coupé par sa déclaration, ce qui m'empêcha de lui répondre immédiatement. Comment osait-il ?

- Tu as eu combien de temps pour te préparer à sa venue ? Deux mois ? Pour un enfant que tu ne voulais même pas au départ ?

Complètement hors de moi, je sentis ma voix partir dans les aigus.

- J'aime Nessie !

Je reculai d'un pas, comme si j'avais peur qu'il me porte un autre coup.

- Je suis une bonne mère, je… je t'interdis de penser le contraire, tu m'entends Jacob Black ?

- Mais elle grandit vite, et je sais que ça te fait peur. Tu ne sais même pas comment gérer ça, Bella.

- Parce que toi, tu le sais ? (Comme il ne disait rien, je repris) Oh, oui, tu le sais, bien entendu, tu sais mieux que les autres, puisque tu t'es, rappelle-moi comment on dit, déjà ? Imprégné d'elle ?

- Oui, imprégné, répéta-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel :

- Et donc tu penses que ça te donne le droit d'avoir ton mot à dire dans son éducation ?

- C'est moi qui vais la récupérer après, dit-il avec un sourire.

Je ne pense pas qu'il vit venir le coup de poing que je lui assénai avec force dans la mâchoire. Le bruit ressembla à celui du tonnerre qui claque, mais il n'eut pas l'air d'avoir très mal. Alors je continuai, je martelai sa poitrine de mes poings, encore et encore. Il ne fit pas un mouvement pour s'écarter, il me laissa faire jusqu'à ce que je me calme que je finisse par m'écarter et m'adosser à la porte d'entrée. Nous nous regardâmes sans un mot pendant une longue minute, puis il brisa le silence.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça pour te faire de la peine, Bella. Moi-même, je serais bien incapable de savoir comment élever un enfant. Je pense qu'il faudrait être plusieurs à se concerter pour prendre la meilleure décision concernant Nessie, comme ça, si on a un doute, on peut en discuter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

- J'aimerais avoir mon mot à dire dans l'éducation de Nessie.

Je secouai la tête.

- Hors de question.

Il fit un pas vers moi mais je l'arrêtai en tendant mon index vers lui.

- Non. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Je ne _veux_ pas que tu aies ton mot à dire concernant la façon dont nous l'élevons. Edward et moi sommes ses parents, et nous prendrons les meilleurs décisions pour elle tous les deux.

- Comme quand vous avez planifié cette sortie au centre commercial ?

- Ferme-la, Jacob, le coupai-je. Cette discussion est close, rentre à La Push.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de protester, je m'étais réfugiée dans la maison en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Edward était redescendu dans le salon avec Alice et Jasper. Il fit un pas vers moi.

- Comment vas-tu ?

Je me serrai contre lui.

- Je me suis disputée avec Jacob.

Edward embrassa le sommet de ma tête.

- Rentrons au cottage.

Je réussis à hocher la tête contre sa poitrine.

***

**Note de l'auteur :** Après avoir abandonné cette fic pendant quelques temps, j'ai eu envie de la reprendre. J'avais écris quelques chapitres, mais je n'étais pas vraiment inspirée et je les trouvais tellement mauvais que je ne voulais pas les poster. Je travaille actuellement sur le nouveau chapitre, et j'espère le poster très bientôt. Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews !


End file.
